This invention relates to covers for drinking containers and in particular to a new and improved cover which facilitates drinking with a minimum of spillage under varying conditions of use.
The prior art disclosed in a patent search includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,566 to K. J. Parks, which discloses a straw slot for a container closure. A scored horizontal wall is located in a raised straw slot location and designed to be pivoted out of the way by insertion of a straw.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,559 to Lombardi discloses a lid which includes a flip-open section which is perforated along the edges thereof and hinged at approximately the center of the lid so that the sector may be flipped opened and closed periodically as desired. A tab is provided on the cover to assist in opening the flip-open section but no spout is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,089 to Michael discloses a separate drinking spout which is used in conjunction with a typical can. Rather than the unitary arrangement disclosed herein, the Michael patent is concerned with a permanently mounted can cover having an opening to which a spout may be mounted.
Of marginal interest is U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,568 to Kersh which discloses a protruding spout on a device for weaning infants. The spout comprises in essence a conical projection on the lid extending outwardly from one edge of the cover. Also in the same general area as the present invention are U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,841 to W. W. Rice and U.S. Pat. No. 2,309,385 to P. N. Fleming, neither of which is particularly pertinent to the present disclosure.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,767 to Borin discloses a container for storing and dispensing liquids including a spout extending outwardly from the side wall of the cup with the upper edge of the spout in the plane of the upper edge of the cup.
In summary, none of the above patents discloses the particular drinking spout cover of applicant's invention. More specifically, applicant has a unique spout arrangement with a perforated cover having a thumb tab which may be pulled back to permit fluid flow or the spout itself may be squeezed to facilitate lifting of the cover on the spout. Applicant's invention is useful since it permits drinking from the cup or the container with the possibility of minimum spillage even if the consumer is moving or in an automobile. Furthermore, the spout cover may be replaced for intermittent use.